


fuck this, fuck that, and most especially, fuck you

by badmoonretro



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, College, Come Eating, Couch Sex, Implied Consent, M/M, One Shot, Rimming, Roommates, friends with benefits (kind of)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:34:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28978947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badmoonretro/pseuds/badmoonretro
Summary: jeon wonwoo hates his roommate. or something like that.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 83





	fuck this, fuck that, and most especially, fuck you

**Author's Note:**

> hi i’m a lunatic. i don’t ship this usually but it’s been eating at my brain and i had to get it out lol. it’s very messy and very unrevised so let me know if it’s an illegible disaster or smn. hope u enjoy ✨

He's hard again already, even if they haven't been doing anything (not for the past while, at least), and he doesn't really take the time to think about it except to note in his mind that his body's needs and wants are troublesome. And so Jeon Wonwoo's hands reach out to his partner, and it's not a long reach, not with arms like his, not with a bed like this, not with tension and lust still taut between them, not even with the remains of the first instance of their combined pleasure still leaking between the strong tan thighs where his hands come to rest.

When Kim Mingyu’s eyes meet his in the low light of their dorm room, there is nothing in them that he can read, so he reads between the lines and knows that the raven-haired man is asking him why. It's not a no, because the way Mingyu shifts his hips so that Wonwoo can enter him again reads like a clear yes, but his silence speaks to the fact that he wants to know. Wonwoo doesn't have an answer, but he thinks he could try to explain himself. To justify why he's doing what he's doing. He could shift the blame off himself, easily, but that would make him need to spill everything. He lifts Mingyu's leg over his hip, and he lines up, easing just the head of his erection back into the familiar tightness of the other's body.

If he allowed himself the luxury of justification, that would make him need to deal with his feelings on Mingyu, and this is not something he wants to handle. Not now.

Not ever.

There's no real reasonable point, Wonwoo thinks as he presses his hips forward, sinking deeper, where he can begin telling this story and still expect it to make sense. How could it? He dislikes the dark-haired man more than he dislikes anyone else he's ever met, and yet here they are, naked in their college dorm, in their shared bedroom, sheets still half over them as they go for the second round of the night because Wonwoo can't stay away.

"Wonwoo," Mingyu moans as the elder of the two bottoms out, ever responsive, and Wonwoo allows him to somehow press their bodies closer, to take in just a fraction more and begin to rock against him. There's no question that Mingyu is an ordinary human man, but he is different, in ways far beyond just the physical, from any man the brunet has ever met. He suspects (he hopes) that they share something, somewhere deep in their bodies; it's a feeling like smoldering ashes just behind his heart, and he thinks (he's been wishing) that Mingyu feels it too.

He doesn't know why these are things he even considers.

He doesn't know what they are, not really, or what the facts of their current situation might be, but he knows that Mingyu is warm and tight around him, and that his hands are on the younger’s hips as they rock against each other, breathing heavy in the light of the moon shining in through the window.

Yet, he still very much dislikes his roommate, Kim Mingyu, and the bed on the other side of the room that Mingyu’s back hasn’t met in months, but he feels tidally locked. No matter which way he goes, the same parts of his mind are always on Mingyu.

This confuses him.

"Mingyu," Wonwoo breathes, this confusion fueling him to shift their position so he's on top of the other. Movement is distracting, and this position will allow them both more room to work; Mingyu’s in agreement, it seems, and so he settles on his back with his legs spread on either side of Wonwoo’s hips. He arches gracefully, and the elder shoves a pillow under Mingyu’s hips to get the angle just right.

As he presses back in, his brows knit, and he wonders if Mingyu can tell that he's not actually mentally there for the time it takes for them both to come to orgasm.

-

Studying comes easy for Wonwoo, and mathematics is a breeze. Mingyu, on the other hand, needs a lot of help and it takes him some time, so Wonwoo helps him. Calculus is a real chore, and since it takes so much time, they walk painstakingly through it until Mingyu, ever the perfectionist, has it down pat.

As they shuffle their books away from the coffee table and gather up pencils and homework, their hands brush, and their eyes, two brown pairs in different shades, meet.

Wonwoo knows what's about to happen.

God, he dislikes Kim Mingyu.

But beyond that dislike, he's starting to see something more, something crushing and terrifying that he wants in spite of the fact that he knows nothing about it.

Wonwoo drops his schoolwork on the table, and Mingyu lets his fall to the floor. They kiss, mouths moving urgently, and Mingyu pulls Wonwoo onto the sofa with him. Settling in the taller man’s lap, Wonwoo revels in their rough kissing, and he feels hands coming up to take his glasses off and set them atop his head. They're sloppy kissers, because they're desperate and they want each other, and fuck, it's been almost a week since they touched, hasn't it? The clothes between them suddenly feel like barriers, like they're actively trying to keep them apart, and so Wonwoo tugs up at the hem of his own shirt, breaking the kiss to pull it off while Mingyu does the same.

They're back to kissing, then, urgent and hot, and they end up laying with Wonwoo on top, their hips pressed together and shifting in a rhythm that makes Mingyu’s breath become short and unsteady. He's getting hard embarrassingly fast, but he can hardly find it in himself to care at all. They break the friction only to finish stripping and ensure their front door is locked so a friend won’t barge into their apartment, and then Mingyu murmurs, "Let's not skip the foreplay this time."

"Agreed," Wonwoo responds, sitting back down on the soft, and before he can continue, Mingyu is on his stomach, gripping Wonwoo’s cock and beginning to stroke him. Wonwoo can hardly see him, even in full light like this, so he takes his glasses and puts them back on because for some reason, he feels like there's something different about they way they touch tonight. He needs to see this, not just feel it, so he watches, brown eyes intently focused, as Mingyu’s hand gets a feel for this again. It's been actual ages since the last time he'd given the brunet man a handjob; they'd often skipped the foreplay and gone right to the sex proper almost every single time they'd met in the past three or four months. Wonwoo can only imagine what Mingyu is thinking as he does it. He himself is nearly silent during things like this, but he finds himself wishing that he did make sounds. That he could somehow tell his partner that yes, it feels good. That he should -

"Work the head more," He says, testing this new idea of communicating, and so Mingyu, though he's surprised, tries it out. That makes Wonwoo’s hips rise off the couch, and he exhales a shuddering breath. This is usually as close as he gets to making any sort of sexual noise, unlike his partner, who often ends up needing his mouth somehow covered to muffle the noise.

He tilts his head back against the wall, reveling in the feeling of skilled fingers pleasuring him, and his eyes half-closed. Mingyu’s good, terrifyingly so, with those pretty hands of his. Wonwoo forces himself to open his eyes again, raising his head, and watches as this handjob becomes something more.

He can't believe he's missed this feeling, but he has. He can't deny it - getting sucked off by Kim Mingyu is something that he's been low-key wanting for a while, and now, watching Mingyu take in just the flushed head of the other man's erection, Mingyu feels a wave of warmth rush through his whole body. This is going to be something pretty damn amazing, and sure enough, there’s Mingyu dragging the tip of his tongue along the opening of the brunet’s cock, getting a quiet gasp and a slight thrust of the hips in response.

Mingyu bows his head further, taking more, and then he starts really sucking Wonwoo off, alternating light and firm pulls with the sucking as he works his mouth. It's all calculated, all planned to get the most response out of the other. Sure enough, after three or four minutes, strong, slim hands are gripping dark, silky hair, and Wonwoo is panting, hardly able to keep himself from thrusting up into Mingyu’s wet mouth. He's been trying to keep still, and both of them know it, but when Mingyu stops and raises his hand to make a 'come here' gesture, the message is clear.

Wonwoo takes a quick, calming breath, and then he brings his hips up firmly into Mingyu’s mouth. It's enough to make him gag, but Mingyu doesn't make any sign that Wonwoo should stop, so the thrusts continue, measured and deep. He's gagging on each thrust, yes, but Wonwoo can sense that the other likes it, that he likes his mouth being used that way, so he doesn't stop thrusting until Mingyu asks him to with a hand motion.

When he pulls his mouth off Wonwoo’s dick, both it and his flushed mouth are messy with saliva, and he's breathing hard, but there's something in his eyes that's just threatening enough to spark interest in Wonwoo. The brunet abdomen tenses, drawing a twitch from his penis, and he moves to push Mingyu over, but his wrist is grabbed, his movement arrested.

"No."

"Not tonight?"

"I’m not letting you until after."

Oh, he absolutely cannot stand Kim Mingyu, but the thought of eating his ass after they've had sex is just too appealing to pass up.

Licking his lips, he tries something he hasn't tried before. It's a new angle but he chases it anyway, and he murmurs, "After’s fine. I’d love to have you then.”

He knows that's not what it means, but the word love makes Mingyu’s heart leap, confirming his every fear about his feelings for Jeon Wonwoo.

His grip, however, never falters, and he forces Wonwoo’s hand back down to the bed.

Sitting up, he wipes his mouth with his hand, and then uses that same hand to pump Wonwoo’s shaft as Wonwoo digs a bottle of lube hidden amongst the couch cushions —this is not their first rodeo on the living room furniture. They skip the condoms — they were both virgins before starting this and are currently exclusive — so they skip right to the ‘good parts’. 

Mingyu’s plug comes out easily. He’s prepared for this, and Wonwoo finds that really arousing - clearly, the black haired man had been wanting this. A few pumps of lube, and then both of them are ready. Mingyu sinks down onto Wonwoo’s cock with a cry that Wonwoo himself has to muffle with his hand over the taller man’s mouth.

“Keep it down,” He hisses, eyes narrowing behind his glasses. “Jihoon is in the next room, and while it’s probably been well established, with an attitude like yours, that you’re some kind of a slut, it isn’t as though my entire friend group needs to know that it’s me you slut around with.”

Mingyu shoots him an icy look, and then pulls his hand away to bite back, “You talk too much for things like this.”

“Shut up and ride, why don’t you?”

smack!

The sound of Mingyu’s hand coming across Wonwoo’s face in a light slap surprises them both, and the brunet laughs, startled into losing a bit of his composure. “That was… You hit me. You fucking. Hit me.”

“Yeah… I did. I hit you… Not hard, but I hit you so you’d shut the fuck up and let me do what I want. I’m on top. This is mine.” Mingyu gains confidence as he speaks, pulling himself back together and slowly rolling his hips as his hands come to rest on the other’s shoulders.

Wonwoo hums softly, smirking as his hands slide up Mingyu’s chest to gently pinch his nipples. “I deeply, deeply dislike you, Kim Mingyu.” But he wonders if he really does. If he doesn’t like Mingyu’s lips that are just a little rough. If he doesn’t like the cute little mole on Mingyu’s nose.

“The road goes both ways, if you’d believe it.” Mingyu pants, getting a good grip as his hips work. He’s tight, despite the plug he’d had in, and it makes him feel like he’s being ridden within an inch of his life. Never one to go quietly, he thrusts back, and the unmistakable soundtrack of sex — panted swearing, skin on skin, and the wet sound of Mingyu’s body taking Wonwoo in so deep he can barely breathe — fills the room.

As things progress, their pace goes faster and faster, and the sound of it becomes louder. Wonwoo is distantly aware that their leather sofa’s going to need to be wiped down after this (and is even more distantly grateful that Mingyu had the forethought to not leave any papers on the couch), and his control is beginning to slip. His thrusts grow unsteady, his motions less about pace and more about pleasure, and he lets his head fall back against the furnitire again as his left hand drops to Mingyu’s hip and the right presses two fingers into the other’s mouth.

Wonwoo has stopped caring if anyone hears; the fingers aren’t there to muffle, they’re there just because they both want them there. Reason is slipping, and it’s on thin ice with them. They’re starting to race toward their orgasm, and at this point, there is no stopping either Mingyu or Wonwoo.

This is good, this is so good, and all he can think as he starts letting himself get lost in his pleasure for the first time in a long time, is that he lied to Jihoon about hating Mingyu’s guts.

He thinks he could probably tolerate a loooot more of this type of loathing.

-

In life, Wonwoo has learned a lot, and so he remembers a lot of things.

He remembers the first time that he walked into this apartment. He remembers meeting Kim Mingyu, he remembers disliking him, he remembers kissing him, undressing him, pushing him facedown into a dormitory bed, fucking him stupid, but tonight is new territory for Wonwoo.

This shakes him, this scares him, because there is nothing he really knows he can ground himself with.

Their orgasms don’t come simultaneously, and for that, Wonwoo is grateful. That’s the last thing he needs. This isn’t some romance novel written by a sad and rather lonely virgin, after all - this is real life, and that’s how sex works. Mingyu finishes first, a hand roughly pumping his own cock, stifling his moans by crushing his mouth against the brunet’s and kissing him, and then it takes a minute or two more for Wonwoo to catch him up and cum with a shudder and a low moan, which, considering the source of the noise, is an absolute racket by his standards.

When he pulls out, Mingyu flops down beside him on the couch to catch his breath. Wonwoo shuts his eyes and settles down to let himself get some sleep when Mingyu gently slaps his face again.

Wonwoo cracks open one eye behind his glasses and says jokingly, “Slap me one more time, and I will, mark my words, be hitting parts of you with parts of me that you’re probably not going to enjoy.”

That gives Mingyu pause, and then he brings his hand back for another hit.

This time, Wonwoo stops his hand, and gives him a hard look. Mingyu relaxes, face taking on a smile (one that still looks entirely too psychotic for the visage it’s gracing [the term ‘grace’ being used loosely]), and he says, “Never mind that, actually. I just remembered what we talked about earlier.”

That is not a good sign.

The smile, the unexpected memory, the fact that Wonwoo had been an inch from getting slapped to kingdom come for a third goddamn time without too much hesitation, all adds up to one thing.

Kim Mingyu, the core of all of Jeon Wonwoo’s dislike in the world, the physical embodiment of a fucking nuisance, is present enough in his own head now to start a plot. To scheme.

Somehow, that is entirely more threatening than anything else Wonwoo has ever seen in the world, and it sends something of a thrill through him. It takes a lot out of him to restrain it, and he has a feeling that he will not be much resistance to whatever shenanigans Mingyu’s got ticking around in his brain.

Parts of Wonwoo regret ever having encouraged Mingyu how to focus on intellectual things at all - now he’s actually intelligent, making his own decisions instead of floating around like a dangerous jellyfish with no control as to who he zaps to death with his weird baby boy-gone-rogue personality on his way around life. He’s become more of a strategic striker, and of course, the end result is that Wonwoo gets to deal with stupid ideas executed in somewhat coherent ways.

“Lay down,” Mingyu orders, his tone leaving little room for questioning, but of course, a little room is enough for a brat like Wonwoo to wiggle into and be annoying in.

“And if I don’t?”

“Then I’ll have to stand and it’ll be even more uncomfortable for both of us.”

Ha. There it is. That’s exactly the kind of thing that makes Wonwoo feel strange. Practical thought? From Mingyu? The world must be ending. But of course, practicality appeases the part of his brain that so desperately wants things to make sense, so he lays down, looking up at Mingyu as he shifts.

“Hey, listen, Wonwoo,” Mingyu says, looking down at him, “you may want to take your glasses off for this part.”

Again, the brunet prepares to question, but as the other swings his leg over Wonwoo’s head so that he's basically straddling it, realization hits him right in the glasses in the form of his own cum dripping out of Mingyu’s ass.

"Oh," is all Wonwoo can manage, and then he tugs off his eyewear. He's given a few seconds to place his precious glasses somewhere safe, and then his mouth is met by the messy wet of Mingyu’s hole..

Instinctively, he brings his arms up around Mingyu’s thighs from behind, gripping him firmly to keep him in place as his tongue delves into places it's only ever explored once or twice before. He'd forgotten the taste, and now, as he recalls it and savors it, he is also hyper-aware of the taste of his own cum that lingers strong inside his partner. It's an interesting combination, one he definitely likes, and he takes care to lick out as much of it as he can.

Where Wonwoo would like it to last, however, Mingyu is blind to everything but another orgasm, another crushing rush of pleasure, and he's going to get it even if it means absolutely ignoring everything that the other would like to do. Keeping Mingyu from moving is an absolute ordeal, however; he's already got his hands into soft brown hair, and he's using that grip as leverage so he can grind his ass against Wonwoo’s face. It's not to say that it's not extremely hot, but it does make things like breathing and actually using his mouth difficult for the somewhat unfortunate guy on the bottom. Wonwoo’s face is a mess and Mingyu can hardly muffle his moans, even with a hand eventually leaving Wonwoo’s hair to get back onto his own cock again. He's quickly losing control.

There's a light buzz from lack of oxygen building in Wonwoo’s head, but he doesn't think it's too much of an issue if he has trouble breathing for a little bit, not if the point is to feel good. Not breathing thrills him, somehow, but if Mingyu’s noticed, he clearly doesn't recall it or think anything of it.

Lost in the sensation, he only snaps out of it when the other man moans, the sound stifled by his hand, "Wonwoo, I'm about to-" He breaks off with a gasp, bucks his hips twice against the brunet’s face, and Wonwoo remembers just a second too late that oral sex always elicits a certain reaction from Mingyu (which is exactly why they'd mostly avoided the act).

His hair and forehead are drenched in cum before he can even really register that Mingyu’s just shot his load all over it, but quickly, he helps Mingyu sit beside him so that he can catch his breath. Wonwoo’s head feels as though it's buzzing faintly; that's the burn of hypoxia thrilling in his veins, and while he's well on his way to full mast again, he ignores his erection and gets up to get a towel for his face and another for the mess of cum between his roommate’s strong legs.

Good fucking stars, he’s dizzy. He has to reach out and lean on the wall a minute, taking deep breaths, to stop the spinning, swaying sensation he’s getting before actually grabbing the towels.

Tossing one over, he wipes his face, neck, and upper chest, and says, his sour tone half-hearted, "Now I've got to wash my hair again, thanks to you."

"You weren't complaining when you were busy making like cum was cake." The other responds, and Wonwoo has to bite his tongue to prevent himself from saying the first thing that comes to mind. Mingyu doesn't need to know things like that about him; the fact that they fuck and that he's starting to like the other is already to much to handle. He can't afford to give Mingyu any other parts of himself.

He excuses himself to head to the shower, careful to ensure no one is in the hall as he exits nude from his room but for the towel on his head and the one that hangs around his waist.

He needs time alone to think about where all this is going, so he takes care that Mingyu recognizes that he is not invited to the bathroom by shutting the door in his face on the way out.

God, Wonwoo hates college, he hates this stupid apartment, but most importantly, he hates Kim Mingyu with all the love in his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos, comments, and suggestions on what to write next are always welcome! feel free to follow me on twitter as well @nicosalvai 
> 
> thanks for reading! i appreciate you


End file.
